


Summer Paradise

by Rosetylars



Series: Saschanos [4]
Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Wimbledon disaster, first holiday together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: “Corfu?”“Bless you,” Sascha smiled, pinching at Stef’s nose.“Stop it, idiot, I mean the location! Do you want to go to Corfu?”Sascha sat up too, at that. He looked Stef in the eyes. “A beach holiday together?”Stef shrugged. “Why not?”***Or: Sascha and Stef go on a holiday together because Wimbledon success is overrated anyway!





	Summer Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows on from my previous fic, ‘Maybe the pressure will make diamonds of us both’ but it can be read on its own!
> 
> This is fiction! The people and places are real, but the story is not.

Due to their premature exits from Wimbledon, Sascha and Stefanos had a couple of weeks off before they were scheduled to play another tournament. 

The pair laid in Stef’s bed in the London house his family had rented for the tournament, staring at the ceiling, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. They hadn’t been “official” boyfriends for long, so Stefanos wasn’t sure whether to suggest a getaway together, or if that might be coming on too strong. 

However, it seemed Sascha had read his mind. “Have you got anything planned for the next week?” He asked. 

“No,” Stefanos replied, “I’d hoped to be competing at Wimbledon for a lot longer than I did, so I guess that didn’t work out,” he said honestly. 

Sascha stroked his cheek comfortingly. “It’s alright, not everything you plan can come true,” he said softly. “Do you want to go somewhere together?” 

Stef sat up and looked at him. The sheets pooled around his hips. “Like a holiday?”

Sascha grabbed at his shoulder and tried to pull him back down to the bed for a cuddle, but Stef wouldn’t budge. “No, like a punishment. Of course like a holiday,” Sascha rolled his eyes. He had tried to play off his concern that Stef might reject him with his usual chilled sarcasm. 

Stef smiled and faked a punch to Sascha’s chest. “Stop joking around, are you sure?”

Sascha‘s features softened and his cheeky mask faded. “Well, would you?” He spoke in a quiet jumble. “I understand if you don’t, if you’d prefer to do something with your family, I totally get it, it’s a bit selfish of me to ask, I’m sorry-“

Stef cut him off by leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “Corfu?”

“Bless you,” Sascha smiled, pinching at Stef’s nose. 

“Stop it, idiot, I mean the location! Do you want to go to Corfu?” 

Sascha sat up too, at that. He looked Stef in the eyes. “A beach holiday together?”

Stef shrugged. “Why not?”

Sascha grinned. “Can we go right now?”

Stef smiled at his enthusiasm and reached to smooth Sascha’s hair where the pillow had rumpled it. “We’ll need to organise a few things, how about we leave on Friday?”

Sascha nodded in agreement. “Enough talking, kiss me please, then we can plan our holiday,” he beamed. “Going to Greece with a sexy Greek boyfriend. I’m a lucky boy.”

Stef rolled his eyes playfully but leant into his boyfriend to fulfil his request. “You’re ridiculous,” he joked, but Sascha saw the hint of a blush spread on Stef’s cheeks before their lips met again. 

***  
The days passed quickly and before they knew it, the boys had boarded their flight to Corfu. It would only be a few hours, but Sascha was jittery. He had always been a pretty nervous flier and it was his first trip overseas with a significant other. 

Stef tolerated Sascha jiggling his leg for about five minutes before he said anything. “Everything alright?” Stef put his hand on the offending knee to try to calm Sascha down. 

“Bad time to tell you I get super anxious on flights?” Sascha offered a meek smile. 

Stef leaned over and kissed Sascha’s forehead. “No need to worry, I’ve got you, it’s only a few hours and we’ll be on the beach together,” he soothed. 

A small smirk crept its way onto Sascha’s face. “Will you hold my hand if I’m scared?” 

Stef smiled. “Why do I feel like you’re tricking me, Sascha?”

“Hey, I like holding your hand,” Sascha shrugged. “But I’m not joking about hating flights,” he added. 

Stef kissed Sascha. “It’ll be okay. Just relax and enjoy it. We’ll be there soon.” 

***  
When they arrived at the resort, Sascha was surprised by the beautiful setting. Their apartment doors opened up onto a private swimming pool, and beyond that was an expanse of soft white sand leading to the beautiful blue sea. 

The interior was just as luxurious - the king sized bed was a tropical four poster, swathed in crisp white linen, and it faced out to the view of their pool and the beach. The bathroom wasn’t exactly private or fully enclosed, but wooden slats formed a privacy screen. Sascha was quietly thankful - the pair wasn’t exactly at the stage of showering in front of each other just yet. 

“This place is amazing,” Stefanos grinned, dumping his bags in the corner. He moved to look through the glass doors and admired the pool and the beach.

Sascha put his bags with Stef’s then stood beside him, throwing an arm around his waist and pulling him close. “That water looks incredible!” 

They shared a short kiss. “Swim or eat first?” Stef asked. 

Sascha thought for a moment. It was mid afternoon. “How about a little snack now, then swim, then have a proper dinner after?” 

Stef nodded. “Sounds perfect.”

The boys headed out to find something to eat. Not far from the resort, they managed to locate a shaved ice stall. 

“I haven’t had shaved ice since I was little!” Sascha exclaimed. 

Stef grabbed at his hip teasingly. “You’re still little,” he joked. 

Sascha swatted at his hand. “Says you, shorty!”

Stef tutted. “You’re just a giraffe!”

The man attending the shaved ice stall cleared his throat politely. 

“Oh, sorry,” Sascha stammered. “Can I please have half blueberry half raspberry?”

The man nodded and looked at Stefanos expectantly. 

“Uh, half grape half blueberry please,” he ordered. 

The man nodded again and began scooping some ice into a ball, then put it in a plastic cup and dyed it with the flavours they both wanted. 

Sascha handed the man some cash and they thanked him before setting off, shaved ice in hand.

They decided they wanted to swim in the ocean, so they went back to the apartment and grabbed some towels, leaving their phones and other valuables behind.

Stef took his t-shirt off before they left, and Sascha giggled, which made him extremely self conscious. “What?”

“Those tan lines,” Sascha grinned.

Stef let out a sigh of relief. He thought Sascha was laughing at his body or something along those lines. “I don’t train shirtless, unlike someone,” he poked Sascha’s ribs, “who seems to love himself a little too much!”

Sascha grabbed his chest. “Ouch, that hurts,” he joked.

Stef swatted at him playfully. “Come on, let’s go to the beach.”

They walked the short distance from their door to the sand and lay their towels down. “We should’ve put on sunscreen before we left,” Sascha suggested, “now we’re gonna be all sandy.”

Stef hummed in thought. “But now we can do it together like in all the movies,” he said. They both laughed. 

Sascha ordered Stef to turn around and started lathering sunscreen on his back. “Is this sexy?” Sascha asked. 

Stef grimaced. “I think asking makes it definitely not sexy.”

“Oh,” Sascha shrugged. “Sunburn isn’t sexy though, be grateful!”

Stef shook his head in mirth. Petros had always said Stef was the most dramatic person he knew. Stef reckoned Sascha gave him a run for his money. 

When the sunscreen performance had ended, the boys went for a swim. The water was a beautiful blue-green, so clear that they could easily see the sea floor. Sascha pointed out this fact. “Least we can see what we’re walking on, takes away some of the creepiness of the ocean.”

Stef agreed. “Never know what’s out there,” he said mysteriously. 

While Sascha had his back turned, Stef took his chance to jump onto his back and roar like a monster. 

Sascha shouted with surprise, but realised what had happened quickly enough to squeeze Stef’s legs around his own waist and trap him, then dunked both of them into the water in revenge. Stef’s whole head was wet and his hair was dripping. 

“Meanie,” Stef pouted, crossing his arms petulantly. 

Sascha grinned. “You started it, I finished it,” he said.

Stef’s pout persisted. 

“Aww, someone’s sulking,” Sascha cooed, wading forward to give Stef a hug, which Stef did not return. Instead, he kept his arms folded while Sascha tried to cuddle him. “Those elbows are pointy,” Sascha commented, “shame you’re only sulking ‘cause I got you back!”

Stef turned his back, but Sascha refused to let him go. Sascha leaned down a touch to kiss the back of his neck. “Come on baby, I’m just playing!” He pleaded. 

Stef turned his head to narrow his eyes at Sascha, who took the opportunity to steal a kiss instead. Stef rolled his eyes but the tiniest hint of a smile appeared on his face. 

Sascha was relieved when Stef finally uncrossed his arms, however his happiness was short-lived, as Stef reached down, cupped some water in his hand and splashed Sascha in the face. 

“Ha! I win!” Stef announced with glee. 

Sascha attempted to dry his eyes with the back of his hand and sighed. “You’re such a child, you know that?”

Stef threw his arms around Sascha’s neck for a lavish hug as if he weren’t sulking a minute prior. “But you still like me anyway,” he teased. 

Sascha just shook his head. He was dating trouble. 

***  
When they‘d had enough of the water, they waded back to lie on their towels. Sascha procured a small bottle from the rucksack he’d brought their stuff in.

“What’s that?” Stef enquired. 

“Don’t laugh,” Sascha warned. Stef narrowed his eyes. “It’s tanning oil. Your chest needs it,” Sascha smirked. 

Stef frowned. “Won’t we get burnt?”

Sascha waved away his concern with a casual hand. “Just twenty minutes, then we’ll head back inside. Trust me?”

Stef shrugged. “Where’d you find out about this stuff?”

“Mischa’s wife Evgeniya uses it,” Sascha explained. He instructed Stef to lie down, poured some of the oil onto his hand and massaged it into Stef’s chest. 

“I look like oily chicken,” Stef whined. 

“But you’re the colour of cooked chicken right now,” Sascha pointed out, “stop complaining and start embracing!”

Stef shook his head again. Sascha covered his own chest, arms and legs with the oil, before putting on his hat and sunglasses and closing his eyes. 

“So we just sit here?” Stef asked. 

“I thought you said you’re good at relaxing,” Sascha said, exasperated.

***  
After a lovely dinner, the boys lay in bed, curtains still wide open, admiring the beautiful view of the sun setting over the ocean. It painted the sea in beautiful hues of orange and pink. For a moment, Sascha wished he could hit pause on the world and stay there, looking at the beautiful scenery, with Stef, forever. 

“What are you thinking about?” Stef enquired, rolling on his side to face Sascha. He traced Sascha’s bare chest with his hand, which made the other man shiver. 

“It’s kind of sappy,” Sascha warned, but Stef smiled to encourage him to continue. “Just that I want to live in this moment forever.”

Stef kissed Sascha’s shoulder. “You’re right, that is sappy,” he teased, “but I feel the same. I’m happy here.”

Sascha rolled onto his own side to face Stef, matching his position. “Even with what happened at Wimbledon?” 

Stef shrugged. “We can’t change that now, but no one can ever take this trip away from us,” he said pensively. “It’s ours forever, and if we were still playing the tournament we wouldn’t have been here. We’ll have plenty of other opportunities at slams.”

Sascha snaked one of his legs through both of Stef’s. “Who knew you were such a romantic?” He grinned. 

Stef ducked his head and blushed, but Sascha followed his move and caught his mouth for a kiss. The kiss was slow and luxurious, just like their holiday. 

By now, the sun had completely set and the sky was a brilliant navy. Sascha moved to lie on his back, gently pulling Stef with him to lay his boyfriend’s head on his chest. 

“The sun made me sleepy,” Stef mumbled into Sascha’s skin. 

Sascha kissed Stef’s hair. “Let’s sleep then,” he kissed the back of Stef’s neck, “we have the whole week ahead of us to enjoy.” 

Sascha expected Stef to shift back to his own pillow, but instead Stef snuggled further into Sascha’s chest and swiftly fell asleep. 

Sascha didn’t think he could feel more content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos make me smile, thank you to everyone who has left them on previous fics as well as whoever may do so on this one! 
> 
> This pairing is my absolute favourite! Please feel free to comment some prompts for more :)


End file.
